The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters, and more specifically to a cotton harvester adapted for mounting on a tractor.
Cotton harvesters adapted for mounting on a tractor have, for the most part, been limited to the type wherein two row units are transversely spaced on opposite sides of the tractor body just forwardly of the rear wheels. There is a limited amount of space between the rear wheels and the tractor body, particularly on large tractors, and the row units must be specially designed to fit within the space and to discharge the cotton rearwardly of the rear axle of the tractor to a cotton conveying system which moves the cotton to a basket located above the tractor. It has not been practical to mount such two row harvesters on large tractors because of the space limitations, The row units for such harvesters are also difficult to mount on and remove from the tractor, and once the units are attached, the tractor cannot easily be freed for a use other than harvesting cotton. There is no convenient way to adequately support additional row units for increasing the harvesting capacity beyond two rows. Dust and debris agitated by the row units can impede the operator's visibility in the forward direction.
Other types of harvesters adapted for mounting on a tractor have required that the tractor be driven in the reverse direction. The tractor seat and controls are reversed from their normal position so that the operator faces rearwardly. The cotton harvesting units are connected to the rear end of the tractor with the plant passages opening rearwardly with respect to the normal forward direction of travel of the tractor. Such an arrangement requires a special operator station or cab and limits the range of gear ratios to the number of reverse gears available on the tractor.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved tractor-mounted cotton harvester.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester which is quicker and easier to mount on and remove from the tractor than previously available harvesters.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester which can easily accommodate more than two row units with various row spacings and wherein the row units are supported by a frame directly behind the rear wheels of the tractor in such a manner that the center of gravity of the units is kept relatively close to the rear wheels.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester in which the row units are supported closely adjacent the rear wheels by a lift assembly and a row unit support frame which extends rearwardly from the tractor, and in which the attitude of the row unit support frame is automatically controlled to prevent contact between the row units and rear wheels as the frame is raised and lowered between transport and field-working positions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester which reduces the amount of dust and debris in the forward direction which would hinder the operator's vision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester which utilizes two or more row units which are substantially identical to row units utilized with a self-propelled cotton harvester. It is a further object to provide such a harvester wherein the cross auger frame which supports the row units is generally identical to the frame utilized on a self-propelled harvester.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tractor-mounted cotton harvester wherein the entire cotton harvesting and cotton conveying mechanisms are substantially rearwardly of the rear wheels of the tractor and wherein a cotton basket is supported directly above the tractor. It is a further object to provide such a cotton harvester which is easily removable from or attachable to the tractor and wherein the center of gravity of harvesting and conveying mechanisms is close to the rear wheels of the tractor so the harvester is not back heavy.
In accordance with the above objects, front and rear upright support structures are connected to the body of the tractor and support a cotton basket above the tractor. A lift frame assembly including four-bar linkage structure is connected near the rear of the tractor to the rear support structure. A cross auger frame including upright support beams forming part of the four-bar linkage structure of the lift frame assembly extends generally transversely to the forward direction rearwardly of the drive wheels of the tractor. Two or more individual row harvesting units are supported from the cross auger frame and include plant passages with openings lying generally behind the rear drive wheels of the tractor. Lift cylinders connected between the lift frame assembly and the rear axle of the tractor rock the lift assembly to move the cross auger frame and the row units between an upper transport position and a lower field-working position. The four-bar linkage structure angularly positions the cross auger frame and row units as the lift frame assembly is pivoted. The linkage causes the frame and row units to angle downwardly toward the front as the frame is lifted to prevent contact between the front of the units and the rear tractor wheels. The lift frame assembly and cross auger frame can be easily removed from or attached to the tractor. A cotton conveying system includes a telescoping air duct connected to the rear of the cross auger frame and extending upwardly and forwardly to the cotton basket over the tractor. A fan utilized for forcing the cotton upwardly toward the basket is braced from the cross auger frame.
The cotton harvester is supported entirely by the tractor, and the harvesting units and cross auger frame can be easily mounted on or removed from the tractor. Visibility for the operator is increased since the row units are mounted rearwardly of the rear tractor wheels to reduce the dust and debris stirred up between the operator and the front of the vehicle. Row units which have to be specially designed to fit between the tractor body and the front of the rear wheels are eliminated, and the cross auger frame may be generally of the type utilized with self-propelled cotton harvesters. The harvester can be mounted on large tractors without modification of the row units. Transverse spacing of the row units on the cross auger frame is simplified over previously available tractor-mounted harvesters, and more than two row units may be attached to the frame and easily adjusted for various row spacings. The action of the four-bar linkage structure to angle the row units downwardly as the cross auger frame is lifted permits the units to be positioned closely to the rear tractor wheels so that the harvester is not back heavy. The linkage structure also maintains a satisfactory angle between the telescoping portion and the remainder of the air duct so that there is no binding of the duct as the cross auger frame is raised and lowered.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description which follows taken with the drawings.